2 Minutes
by stephaflea
Summary: After a night of passion will Hermione be alone to live with the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

Title: 2 Minutes  
Author: Stephaflea  
Date:  
Part: 1/?  
Rating: T (just to be safe)  
Pairing: Harry and Hermione  
Characters:  
Genre: Romance, drama, a mix of lots of different things  
Word Count: 3,592  
Warnings: I have made up a character called Lizzy a 6th year Ravenclaw. You won't hear about her too often but at the beginning of the story it's this girl who Harry is seeing.

Spoilers: I started this story a long time ago, but the 5th book. So anything that happens in the 1st to 4th book might be mention in here but nothing from the other 3.

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner brothers; I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary : After a night of passion will Hermione be alone to live with the consequences?

**WARNING – ****I have no beta reader and my spelling and grammar are terrible. There will be mistakes … MANY mistakes. I have tried to sort them out but I just can't spot them when it comes to my own work. I hope they don't spoil the story for you too much.**

_- Italics shows that's it's a flash back -_

**2 Minutes**

**Chapter 1 (The Result)**

How could this of happened? I mean how could she have been so stupid. Hermione Granger sat with her legs cross on the cold tiled floor of the girl's bathroom. Unshed tears filled her eyes threatening to fall along the same path of many others which she had cried over the last month.

The room was cold; a chilling breeze could be felt coming in through the open window. Hermione could feel the numbness starting in her legs but still she refused to leave, not until she knew; she had to know. Hermione Granger was in her 7th and final year at Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry, top of her class and Head Girl.

Hermione was pleased with where she was and what the future would hold. But she knew that in a few seconds her whole plan could come crashing down all around her.

She wasn't the most beautiful girl in school and no way was she stunning but she couldn't be called ugly either. Her long brown hair had tamed itself over the years (although not as much as she'd of hoped) and hung in loose curls down to the middle of her back. Her figure wasn't that of a super models but her small waist and slender legs were all perfectly in proportion which left many girls in Hogwarts envying her. It was clear that over the last seven years Hermione Granger was no longer the little geeky girl she had been when she'd arrived at Hogwarts. Although she still was and would probably always be known as the know-it-all bookworm.

A cold wind blew around the empty room and Hermione shivered as it rushed pass her making the hairs on the back of her neck and arms stand, but still she didn't leaving. Looking down at the small alarm which sat by her feet she saw that only 30 seconds had passed since she'd begun, although to Hermione it had seemed like hours.

Taking another look at the small box which she clutched tightly in her hands, fresh tears once again began to fall from her cinnamon eyes. Taking a deep breath to calm her self she took another look at the alarm; 33, 34 flashed back. Closing her eyes in frustration Hermione let out a small sob, this couldn't be happening … not to her.

Hermione thought back to the moment that got her into this mess as clear now as if it was yesterday, when it fact it had been over a month since that terrible morning.

***************************

_Hermione woke to find that she was not in her own bed; in fact she wasn't even in her own room. Slowly she sat up to look at her surroundings, she glanced at the other beds in the room and noticed they were all empty and by the looks of it un-slept in. The sun was just rising out side the window and the soft beams of light hit her face bathing her in the golden morning sunlight. _

_Just then Hermione felt something move around her waist, looking down she saw a muscular arm wrapped over her stomach; over a very naked stomach. Her breath caught in her throat as she pulled the sheet up over her naked chest as quickly as she could without waking the sleeping person next to her. Slowly her eyes drifted back down to the arm protectively wrapped around her and slowly followed it up to the elbow, to the shoulder until her eyes rested on the sleeping face of Harry Potter.  
_

_That's when the memories from the night before flash through her mind. It had been the last night before the break for the Easter holidays and within a few days students would be leaving the castle for their homes. Not only was it the last day before the holiday but it had also been the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match which of course thanks to Harry's talents as a seeker had won them the game. _

_All the Gryffindor's years 1 to 7 had joined in the festivities; both celebrating the win and the upcoming holiday. It was the first time in ages that people seemed to be enjoying themselves; with attacks from Voldemort and his death eaters becoming even more and more frequent everyone had forgotten what fun was. _

_Hermione remembered looked around the common room at her house mates. Ginny was sitting on the sofa talking and laughing with a few girls from her year. _

_The Creevey brother were wandering around taking pictures of all the festivities, most likely hoping to get a few more embarrassing shots as the night went on. Lavender Brown was over the other side of the room with Parvati Patil obviously gossiping about the boys, their small glances towards the other side of the room then followed by a lot of giggling just made Hermione laugh. In the seven years she had known those two there was just one thing they could never be and that was subtle. _

_Finally her eyes settle on the group of lads over by the fire place, laughing and joking as usual. The un-missable red hair of her best friend Ron could be seen from a mile away. Hermione watched the group a little longer suddenly releasing that Harry wasn't there. She quickly looked around the room and noticing that Harry potter was no where to be seen. _

_She began to worry; Harry had been so aloof lately it was like she hardly knew him anymore. He had been training so hard with Dumbledore, Snape, Remus and McGonagall that she was surprise how he got any of his school work done. _

_Voldmort's attacks had become much more frequent in the few months which had pasted since Christmas, getting closer and closer towards Hogwarts. Snape was no longer a spy in the dark circle, which meant the order and the rest of the wizarding world were blind to when and where the next attack was coming. _

_Hermione was just about to leave her seat and go looking for her best friend when Ron drifted over to see her, by the way he was walking it was obvious that he had drunk just a little too much butter beer._

_  
"Herms … why are you just sitting here on your own? Come on … come and join the fun!" Ron pleaded grabbing her hand attempting to pull her up from the sofa._

_"Ron I'm fine really you go back too enjoying yourself." Ron fixed her with a stare not believing her for a second. He let go of her arm and was just about to rejoin the boys when he turned back suddenly._

_  
"Well then." He slightly slurred "if you're not going to join in at least go up stairs and tell Harry to get his skinny arse down here. He's been up in that room for about an hour people are beginning to ask questions." She nodded her head just as Ron was leaving. _

_So Harry was upstairs, just like him to he hiding at a time like this._

_  
Lifting herself up she made her way to the staircase and took the set leading up to the 7th year boy's room. Once she reached the door and slowly pushed it open, moonlight surrounded her from the small open window on the other side of the room. Slowly she crept in looking around for any sign that Harry was indeed inside. Sitting on the window sill she could see the clear silhouette of none other than Harry Potter, the boy who lived; her best friend for 7 years and the boy who she had fallen head over heels in love with. Taking a deep breath she closed the door behind her as she made her way across to the window.  
_

_"Harry" she said softly not wanting to startle him walking further into the darken room. Harry didn't make a move or even acknowledge that he had heard her. Walking slowly she stood in front of him but still he didn't move.  
_

_"Harry" She said again as she took a seat opposite him.  
_

_"Why aren't you down stairs joining in with the fun?" his voice was quiet barely more than a whisper but still he eyes gazed out over the Hogwarts grounds._

_"I could ask you the same question." She told him placing her hand gently on his knee. Feeling the contact Harry's eyes moved away from the view and down to where her hand was resting. There was a tension in the room something Hermione had never felt before and it scared her, something was wrong she could sense it in the air._

_She wanted to help him so much, but he never let her or anyone else in. Always hiding away from his troubles locking them inside so no one else had to worry about them expect for him. Hermione hated to see him this way, looking so lost, so alone._

_"Harry…" she begged, her voice showing signs of desperation and fear. Harry must have felt this because he slowly lifted his eyes to meet hers. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, what ever she was expecting to see in his eyes was nothing compared to what she was facing right now. Those emerald pools which shone into her, showed huge amounts of pain, confusion and something which Hermione had never seem before, an intense desire; love. Slowly he brought his hand up to her cheek and softy caressed it his eyes never leaving hers for a second. _

_The electricity which he generated was running all through her body it was addictive and she wanted more. Without anymore words he's lips lowered onto hers for a soft, but firm kiss. Hermione knew she should have stopped it there and then, she could feel that this was the beginning of something both would regret doing. Harry was just reaching out wanting to be held, to be loved, and she was the one who was there. His girlfriend a 6th year Ravenclaw didn't even seem to enter his mind but no matter what Hermione told herself she couldn't break the contact. _

_It wasn't long before the soft and gentle kiss turned into a hungry battle between the two. Tongues fought a never ending fight of passion and lust, both craving each other in a way they had never felt before. Hands joining in with the battle aching to touch the others skin, ears longing to hear the soft moans the other was making. And it wasn't long before she found herself naked in Harry's bed, in Harry's arms in the most amazing night of her life. _

_That's where she had lain all morning, not daring to move. Worried that slightest bit of movement might wake Harry. Every now and then Harry would shift in his sleep and every time a panic would rise up in Hermione as she prayed his didn't wake up. She was scared; scared that Harry was going to turn round and regret everything, she had waited so long to be in Harry Potters arms and soon it was going to be over._

_Harry shifted again and his eyes slowly began to open. Hermione choose this time to move, sliding out from underneath his arms and off the bed quickly grabbing her discarded clothes from the night before and hurriedly began to dress. She wasn't going to wait there for Harry to tell her it was a mistake she didn't think her heart could take the pain. _

_Plus there was the matter of LIZZY._

_Harry was happy with Lizzy, she wasn't about to break them up over some mistake they could just pretend didn't happen. _

_"Hermione…" She heard his voice but she didn't turn round; she couldn't, she couldn't look into his eyes and see the regret. Hermione quickly finished dressing and was out the door and down the stairs before Harry could catch her._

_Upon reaching the bottom she looked out over the common room, or what used to be the common room. At this point it looked like Voldemort himself and a whole army of death eaters had marched in there and blew the place to hell._

_Hermione spotted the rest of the boys each passed out in a different part of the room, along with many others from the lower years._

_Shaking herself out of her thoughts she turn and hurried up the stairs before any of them woke up._

***************************

That had been over a month ago and now Hermione Granger was still sitting in the girls bath room crying her eyes out holding a muggle pregnancy testing in her hands; waiting for the result.

Neither had mentioned that night to each other or anyone else, they had acted the same as if nothing had happened and it was killing her inside. Harry was still with Lizzy like nothing had happened and Hermione had left Hogwarts for the Easter holidays something she never usually did.

The whole beginning of the holiday Hermione couldn't sleep with dreams of what had happen between them, knowing that deep down things could never be the same. It wasn't until three weeks after when she missed her period that the idea of being pregnant even crossed her mind.

It hurt so much that Harry didn't want her, not in the way she wanted him. She loved him and no matter how much she tried her heart wasn't having it any other way.

Hermione glanced down at the alarm 58 seconds, was time slowing down! Reading the back of the box for about the hundredth time she checked the instructions. Wait 2 minutes for results one blue line indicates a negative result and two blue lines indicates a positive results. She placed the box down in front of her, gently behind the little white stick which was about to decided the rest of her life.

Her hands were shaking and she was unable to stop the tears falling from her eyes. What would she do if she was pregnant? She was only 17, how could she look after a child? What would her parents say? Would she be able to finish school? What about college? What would Harry say? What if the daily profit found out it was his? Would he support her? Would he want to have a child or would he blame it on her, making her get rid of it? Maybe that was for the best, she'd be able to live her life as if nothing had happened. Getting rid of the baby would mean no one had to know she could finish school carry on and go to college like she'd planned.

NO... That wasn't an option she'd never be able to get rid of this child; or any child. Hermione was so upset that she never heard the door open and a person enter. With it being the last class of the day it didn't even occur to her that some one might come in.

"Hermione …" In a flash of light Hermione was standing facing the direction of the voice, finding herself face to face with those amazing emerald eyes. Quickly she began to wipe the tears away from her eyes not wanting him to know she'd been crying but it was a futile attempt.

"Hermione's what wrong tell me please." His eyes were begging her to tell him but how could she, how could she let him throw his life away; his relationship; their friendship.

There was no way he liked her more than a friend it was clear from the other month, it was a waste of time wishing that he did.

"Herms please just …its me isn't it?" more tears fell but she couldn't bring herself to answer his question. "It is isn't it? I'm the problem … what happen that night."

Hermione turned around not wanting Harry to see her face she couldn't handle it any more and tears where now freely flowing down her cheeks. Before she knew what was happening Harry had come round to face her holding on tightly to her shoulders.

"Hermione please talk to me … please … don't cry." Harry brought his hands up to wipe away the tears but they were just replaced with new ones. "I didn't mean to hurt you … I'm so so sorry … Hermione please talk to me." He used his hands and forced her to look him in the eyes. She let out a small sob as her head was raised but the tears never slowed. She could see the pain and concern in his eyes; it was hurting him to see her this way.

"It's what you wanted wasn't it? To … to act like nothing happen you got up and left that morning I thought you regretted what happened…I didn't mean to hurt you Herms …

"I didn't regret it." She'd said it before she was able to stop herself. Harry didn't move only stared at her, his hands still holding on to her face.

"Why didn't you say? … Why did you leave?"

"I was confused…" Hermione cried out. "I didn't know what to think, things had happened so fast and …it was so fast." She paused trying to catch her breath. "You … you are in love with Lizzy, I mean look at Lizzy and then look at me how can I compare to that. I thought if I stayed someone would find out, then she'd find out you'd hate me for wrecking your relationship and …"

Hermione couldn't finish her babbling because Harry's lips were on hers. All thoughts left Hermione's mind and she was lost in the feel of Harry's lips slowly caresses her own. Hermione felt her knees go weak and she was unable to stand any more. She felt Harry arms going around her and together they sunk towards the floor t their lips never breaking contact.

When the need for air became too much they broke away to find themselves kneeing in front of each other on the cold tiled floor breathing heavily and staring into each others eyes.

"For starters I don't love Lizzy," Harry told her, he was out of breath and Hermione could see that his lips were slightly swollen. "In fact I'm not even with her anymore." He leaned his head forward and rested it against Hermione's. Hermione could feel her heart begin to race in her chest.

"I'm in love with you Hermione, I always have been. I don't regret that night …you are the best thing that has ever happen to me."

Hermione could feel tears once again return to her eyes but this time they were joined with a smile. There lips met again with a kiss that showed their true feelings for each other.

At that moment a small alarm when off down by their knees, breaking the kiss Harry looked down to see what was making the noise. Slowly he moved his hands and gently picked up the small pregnancy test that was lying there. Hermione couldn't breathe, how was he going to react? What was it going to say? With everything that had just happen she'd completely forgot about the pregnancy? Was it going to be positive?

***********************

Harry look down at what he held in his hands suddenly releasing what it was. This was the reason Hermione was so upset. It had never even crossed his mind that Hermione could be pregnant; why had he been so stupid not to have used a charm. He took a deep breath not brave enough to turn the test over to read the result. This small little white stick had the power to change their lives dramatically.

Not knowing what to think or say all he could do was stare down at his hands. What would they do if she was pregnant? They had only just admitted they loved each other, would Hermione still want him if she was going to have a baby? Would she blame him for ruining her life? Or would she expect him to marry her? Too many questions were running through his head he couldn't sort one out from the other.

Harry lifted his head and he eyes locked with Hermione's. Reflected in their depths he could see everything she was feeling; the fear, the confusion. But Harry could also see the love which she held for him, he was mesmerized by her eyes unable to pull him self away.

Finally he looked back down at the small test he held in his hands the thought of having a family with the woman he loved suddenly not looking so scary. If only there weren't still in School.

Slowly picking up the box Harry tried to make out exactly what he was reading but he was looking for. His hands shaking as he searched the instructions looking for the answers.

"One line means negative …"

Harry turn the little white stick round until his eyes found what they were looking for.

Taking a deep breath Harry returned his eyes back to Hermione. Her face filled with some emotions it was impossible to tell how she truly felt: Fear, confusion, Anxiety, Curiosity, love and many more.

Releasing the breath he didn't even realise he was holding Harry continued to gaze at the women he loved.

"What does … um … 2 lines mean?" already knowing the answer.

He saw new tears begin to fall from Hermione eyes, not knowing if they were tears of sadness or happiness.

"It's positive"

Authors note: I have posted this story before a long time ago and I deleted it by mistake. So here it is. I change a few things, taken bits out and added new bits in.

As I said at the beginning I am a terrible speller and my grammar is even worst. So I'm sorry for the mistakes and hope it didn't ruin the story for you.

Plus the Lizzy character I made up – just wanted to make that clear.

I hope you like it, as I said I started this story years ago (after the fourth book I think) and I haven't written anything in such a long time I hope you like it.

I have the next chapters all planned out and hopefully I wont take me long to get them written.

I would love to her what you thought but please if you didn't enjoy it there is no need to be nasty.

Thank you for reading

Love

Flea

xxx


	2. Chapter 2 What If

Title: 2 Minutes  
Author: Stephaflea  
Date:  
Part: 2/?  
Rating: T (just to be safe)  
Pairing: Harry and Hermione  
Characters: will have most in but mainly Harry and Hermione  
Genre: Romance, drama, a mix of lots of different things  
Word Count: 3603  
Warnings: I have made up a character called Lizzy a 6th year Ravenclaw. You won't hear about her too often but at the beginning of the story it's this girl who Harry is seeing.

Spoilers: I started this story a long time ago, but the 5th book. So anything that happens in the 1st to 4th book might be mention in here but nothing from the other 3.

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner brothers; I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary : After a night of passion will Hermione be alone to live with the consequences?

**WARNING – ****I have no beta reader and my spelling and grammar are terrible. There will be mistakes … MANY mistakes. I have tried to sort them out but I just can't spot them when it comes to my own work. I hope they don't spoil the story for you too much.**

_- Italics shows that's it's a flash back -_

**Chapter 2 (****What if?)**

The sun was rising over the horizon covering the grounds of Hogwarts in a beautiful golden glow. Harry watched as the first beams of light shone through the open window, noticing how the Gryffindor common room seemed to come to life with the light of a new day.

He's life had change so dramatically in one night that it was still hard for him to register it all. But one thing was for certain Harry Potter knew that no matter what happened from this point in his life, things were never going to be the same again. For him or for Hermione.

He glanced down towards the sleeping figure beside him; Hermione had her head resting against Harry's chest with her arms wrapped round his waist. He watched as with each breath he took Hermione's head rose and fell softly against him. He took this precious time he had to truly study her; she was amazing the most beautiful person he'd ever seem. With her silky hair that shone the colour of bronze in the morning sun. Her face looked so peaceful; with her smooth skin and delicate lips which Harry was already addicted to kissing.

He's eyes glazed over with a mixture of happiness and love as he watched Hermione sleeping peacefully. The memory of the night before staring to resurface in his mind, not sure whether to be pleased with the out come or extremely worried.

He was going to be a father! The news still hadn't sunk properly into his brain, a father; him!! How was this going to work out? Yes he loved Hermione he truly did! But were they ready for this huge step. They were both only 17 and haven't even finished school, would they have to get married? Would Hermione want to spend the rest of her life with him? They had only just gotten together, hadn't even made there relationship official yet. What were the teachers going to say? Would they let Hermione finish school? What were they going to tell Ron? Should they tell anyone? What about her parents?

Harry felt the colour drain from his face as he thought about Hermione's parents reactions. He'd gotten their only little girl pregnant, ruined her chance to live her life; oh yeah they were going to kill him!

And what was Hermione really thinking about all of this? She was the one about to have a baby; become a mother. What could possible be going through her head. Harry had always been proud that he could read his best friend like a book. He always knew when she was happy, sad; disappointed but last night the look on her face was unreadable.

Harry glanced down one more time at Hermione his hand gently moving a stray strand of hair from her eyes and tucking it safely behind her ear. She was so young, how could she have a baby at this age? Could he let her throw away her life?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"_One line means negative …"_

_Harry heard Hermione's words as he held the little white stick in his hands, not yet ready to turn it over to find out the result._

_This little stick; a tiny piece of plastic could change their lives forever! Was He ready for that?_

_Without even realizing Harry turn the test over his eyes searching for the answer it held. He could feel his hands shaking but was unable to clear his vision even to read the result._

_Then he saw it._

_Taking a deep breath Harry returned his eyes back to Hermione. Her face filled with so many emotions it was impossible to tell how she truly felt: Fear, confusion, __Anxiety__, __Curiosity__, love and many more._

_Releasing the breath he didn't even realize he was holding Harry continued to gaze at the women he loved._

"_What does … um … 2 lines mean?" already knowing the answer._

_He saw new tears begin to fall from Hermione eyes, not knowing if they were tears of sadness or happiness._

"_It's positive"_

_They both stood there after that. _

_Harry unable to move, frozen to the ground as he watched Hermione. Trying to figure out what she was thinking; feeling._

_He watched as new tears continue to fall, wanting desperately to wipe them away but still his body remain still._

"_Harry …" He heard Hermione whisper as her eyes roamed the tiled floor now refusing to meet his. "__I understand if you don't … I can sort this out if you …" Harry watched as Hermione settled her breathing before turning her back towards him. "What I'm trying to say Harry is you don't have to stick around just because …"_

_Not even waiting for Hermione to finish Harry covering the small distance between them. Turning her within his arms his lips found hers for the 3__rd__ time that evening. _

_Harry already knew what she was going to say and the last thing he was going to do was let her go through this alone. _

"_I'm not going anywhere Hermione. I'm staying right her with you."_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Harry thought back over the events of the night before, playing them over and over again in case he had missed something. After the result of the pregnancy test they had returned to the common, that's where they had remained all night.

They hadn't talked, hadn't even moved. Hermione had curled up on the sofa with a thick book which was usual. Although it was easy for Harry to see she hadn't read a word of it, just slowly turning each page as if she was reading. Harry had basically just sat there staring into the fire, Ron had spoken to him a few times, and they played a game or two of chess which Harry as usual lost. To any other Gryffindor student it was just another normal night in the common room.

Both had silently agreed that each of them needed time; they wouldn't discuss it that night but talk the next day. Harry knew his mind was a complete mess and he could only imagine what Hermione was going through, but the next day had arrived and he still didn't know what to say to her.

They were young; both only 17 much too young to have a child to look after and be responsible for. They could hardly be responsible for themselves let alone a little helpless baby. Plus they had to think about Voldemort what if he found out about his feelings for Hermione and the baby. If he did then Hermione was going to be his prime target, going after her to get to him. Harry would do anything in his power to keep Hermione safe and away from danger but one thing he'd learnt over the last 7 years, was it wasn't always possible to have what you wanted.

He looked down once again at the sleeping beauty in his arms and sighed with frustration. It was ironic how everything he wanted was coming true. To be with Hermione, to have a family, to live a normal life; and if all this had happened a few years into the future he'd have to admit it would be a dream come true, fate sure did have a lousy sense of timing.

Hermione shifted slightly in her sleep pushing herself further into Harry, unable to stop the smile appearing on his face. He gentle move one of his arms to brush away that stray bit of hair which had once again fallen in front of her eyes.

As Harry's fingers can in contact with her skin Hermione's eye lids slowly fluttered open revealing a pair of shimmering cinnamon eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he said a silent pray to be able to wake up next to her for the rest of his life; a prayer he hoped would come true.

A smile appeared on Hermione's face as she saw Harry looking down at her, stretching her arms over her head she yawned trying to banish sleep from her body.

"Morning" She said sweetly as she leaned up placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Morning" was all he could reply; Hermione looked so beautiful he was lost for words. Her hair was all messy, her eyes were still a little puffy and red from the night before but it didn't seem to matter. Harry leaned down and placed another tender kiss on her lips letting them linger there a little longer than before.

"You know we still have to talk things out" He told her kissing her forehead before settling back into the sofa holding her tightly to him.

Harry could feel Hermione tense up beside him as she buried her face into his chest gripping tightly to his shirt.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I know" she let out a frustrated sigh; it was obvious that she didn't want to talk. Hermione kept her head firmly buried into Harry's chest afraid that if she let go it would all be a dream and she'd be back in that bathroom cold and alone.

With it being a Hogmeads weekend most of the schools 3rd years and up would be leaving the castle giving them plenty of time to talk with out any interruptions.

After a minute or so she removed her face and turned to look at Harry. She wished that things were different, that they could just spend the day together as a couple and enjoy each others company instead of worrying about what needed to be done. Hermione could see the love reflected in Harry's eyes and she knew that the same love shone back in hers.

He was worried! It was easy to see, but was he worried about her or what his commitments might have to be in this situation. What if Harry wanted her to get rid of the baby? Hermione quickly cleared those ideas from her head that was just ridiculous. Harry would never make her do something she didn't want to, he'd be there for her, she knew this but still the lingering fret hung in the back of her mind.

For the first time that morning Hermione notice that it was dawn and in a few hours the common room was going to fill up with happy little Gryffindor's looking forward to their weekend break. She looked down at their position on the sofa and as much as she hated to admit it knew that it was time she should be leaving. "I better get upstairs before anyone wakes up."

Harry knew she was right and moaned slightly as she started to move off of him. But before he could tell himself to stop he reached out gently grabbing Hermione round the waist pulling her back onto the sofa. Quickly and swiftly like a true quidditch player he moved his body so he was lying on top of her stopping her from escaping. "Do we have to move just yet?" He pleaded with the cutest puppy dog eyes he could manage but before Hermione could reply he'd covered her mouth with his.

Hermione could remember in exact detail from the night before, how soft Harry's lips were, the way his hands glided smoothly over her body touching her but not touching her at the same time. The way his mouth tasted and the moan which would escape his lips as the passion between them intensified. But this morning it was like the first time all over again and Hermione was unable to stop the smile that appeared on her lips. It wasn't long before the kiss began to heat up and their tongues were duelling each other for dominance.

Time ticked by and dawn became morning and still the two new young lovers laid together on the sofa in each others arms, neither wanting to leave but both knowing that their time together was growing shorter.

************************

"What are we going to tell Ron? Should we to tell him about us?" Hermione asked out of the blue as she began to lightly kiss Harry's neck.

"We should!" Harry's voice came out more as a purr as he felt Hermione's lips travel further towards the opening of his shirt collar.

"But?"

"But …" he shifted he's body cupping Hermione face in his hands so he could concentrate on what he needed to say. "It might be best to keep this between us until we know…" he's voice trailed off.

"Until we know what we're going to do!" Hermione finished before him. Harry smiled up at her and placed another kiss on her lips before rolling her over one more time and this time stood up and stretched.

"I think if we had just decided to take our friendship further," Harry continued sitting himself down on the sofa where Hermione was still lying. "Then it would be different, I would want Ron to be the first to know … don't get me wrong I still do it's just …that …" Harry searched his brain for the right words. "Things aren't that simple are they?" He asked looking down into Hermione's eyes, "We need to sort this out between us before we let anyone know."

Removing his glassed Harry rubbed the bridge of his noise hoping that what he was saying was indeed the right way to handle things. Until they knew themselves what to do it was foolish to tell Ron everything. There relationship was new to them and even though he was sure Ron would be happy it wasn't the time or the place. He gentle replaced his glasses and stood up turning to face Hermione.

"Do you think it's the best thing?" Harry asked her as he took her hands in his and pulled her to her feet.

"Yes … but what are we going to do?"

***********************

Hermione was still a little worried, she was going to have a baby and she couldn't see how things were going to work out ok. Harry had been very quiet since she told him, which really didn't surprise her but she just wished she knew what he was thinking; what he wanted.

She knew he wasn't going anywhere, that he would stay with her and see this through. But what did he want? How did he want all this to work out?

"We will sort it out I swear," Harry told her leaning in to kiss her again, her mouth opened to his instantly and their tongues began the slow dance which they were now so use to performing. As they broke apart Harry rested his forehead against to hers and caught his breath. "We will sort everything out."

"I better get up stairs before the others wake up." She told him even though she made no attempt to move.

"I know" and once again their lips meet in a passionate kiss.

*************************

Harry watched as Hermione's figure finally disappeared up the stairs leading towards the girl's dormitories, he knew it was at least a good few hours before any of the boys would wake up.

With all intentions of going up to his room, Harry once again wandered over towards the sofa where only seconds ago he and Hermione had been together.

He couldn't help but feel happy, I mean this is what he'd wanted for as long as he could remember. Harry had never asked for fame and fortune when he came to the wizarding world and he defiantly didn't ask to be the one that decided their fate. All he wanted was to grow up, fall in love with a beautiful girl and get married, have a family and live happily ever after. Something which he never got a chance to experience; I mean was it too much to ask for.

And here as fate would have it everything he wanted had come true. He was in love with the most beautiful women, a women he couldn't imagine being away from, and they were about to have a baby. If only they had been able to grow up and get married before this happen it would be perfect.

Harry let out an irritated growl and rubbed his eyes under his glasses as if that would make things seem clearer.

What were they going to do? No matter how much he wanted this baby he couldn't let himself push Hermione into anything. I mean she's the one who would have to go through most of it; all he could do was be there for her.

If Hermione didn't want this baby he would have to deal with it. He just had to find out what she wanted to do and support her every step of the way.

Feeling now like he had come to some sort of break through Harry decided to head upstairs and maybe grab a few hours sleep before life returned to the castle. As he passed the window in the stair way he could see the sun shining in the bright blue sky, hardly a cloud in sight. It was going to be a lovely day, summer was closing in and Harry was just thankful that it wasn't raining.

Harry slowly and careful open the door to his dormitory and peered in. Everyone one was still asleep which was good. He could only imaging what Ron would say if he saw him coming in at this time of the morning still wearing the same clothes as the day before. A slight smile appear on his lips as he thought of the interrogation Ron would give him, he'd have a field day.

That smile was quickly replaced though when the thought of having to lie to his best friend came into his head. He'd done it before yes, Hermione and Ron still didn't know about the prophecy and he wasn't planning on telling them. He knew they would only worry and want to help him more. But Harry knew when the time came he'd have to face Voldemort he would do it alone. He pushed the door fully open and creped inside shutting it softly behind him.

Quickly he walked over to his bed pulling off his shirt as he went. Within seconds Harry was in just his boxers and dived onto the bed drawing his curtain closed behind.

It wasn't long before sleep found him; although it was far from peaceful. Dreams of Voldemort, Hermione and a baby kept flashing through his mind.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It hadn't taken Hermione long to arrive at her room, but it had taken a lot of effort not to just run back to Harry and stay with him. Hermione knew that she needed these next few hours alone to get her thoughts and feeling sorted out. So when Harry and herself finally sat down to talk she would know what she wanted.

Quickly she prepared herself for bed; although it hardly seemed worth it with the fact that in a few hours she'd have to get up for breakfast. Missing it would just cause her friends and especially Ginny to worry; and the last thing she needed at the moment was lots of prying questions.

Snuggling under the covers Hermione was pleased that her bed was lovely and warm and she hoped it wouldn't be long before sleep found her.

She was happy, it was hard to believe but Hermione Granger was happy even with the current situation. Her hand gently moved to her stomach; resting there as the thought of having Harry's baby played out in her mind. He'd been so supportive so far it was amazing.

Hermione had believed that when she told him, if she had told him he would have just ran as far away as he could. She should have known that Harry wouldn't do that to her, he would always stick by her side no matter what. But the events from last night were still too good to be true, they were now a couple. Yes it's true they were keeping it quiet; but they were together and that thought alone made Hermione smile.

Hermione now only had to worry about having this baby. The question about keeping it was clear there was no way she would be able to have an abortion, just the thought of it made her skin crawl. But could Harry and herself cope, would he want to? He'd been supportive up till now but could that all be a show; what if he was only doing this to convince her to get rid of the baby?

Hermione shook her head, she couldn't think like that at least not until she knew Harry's point of view.

If it wasn't just a show and Harry really did want to be with her would it last? I mean it's hardly taking it slow, would they be able to handle being throw head first into a serious relationship? What happens if 4 or 5 months down the line Harry decided that he does only feel friendship towards her?

Hermione told herself to stop thinking about it and try and get some sleep. They would talk it over tomorrow and she'd know his thoughts and feelings, after that they would just have to wait and see.

Closing her eyes it wasn't long before sleep was calling her. Images of her and Harry keep flashing in front of her eyes, the night they'd spent together a month ago, their gentle kissing on the sofa this morning.

Then all of a sudden from out of no where another thought crossed her mind. What was she going to tell her parents?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Authors Note**: Well what did you think of the chapter? I know not much happened but believe there will be more action later on. There is still so much to happen!!!

I do not like the title at the moment. When I first started this story years ago, I was planning to make it just a one shot. 2 minutes at the time sounded good. But now that I am adding more; lots more (at least another 9 chapters) I think the title needs changing.

Please review and let me know what you think and of any ideas you might have.

Hope the mistakes didn't spoil it for you; please believe me when I say I do try to get rid of as many as possible.

Please review and let me know what you think. The more I receive the more motivated I'll be to get the next chapter to you quicker.

Thank you for reading

Love

Flea xxx


End file.
